


In The Pale Moonlight

by nadachan



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established, Hair Pulling, Hattercrow - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, i'm so fucking tired it's 11:30pm and i'm on the edge of death, just take it, making out in a cornfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadachan/pseuds/nadachan
Summary: Jervis and Jonathan visit a cornfield. It's 11:30pm and that's the best summary im willing to give





	In The Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bornofpepperoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bornofpepperoni/gifts), [VioletK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletK/gifts).



> i'm so tired please enjoy

The air was warm, the sky scattered with stars. This was the side of Gotham no one ever talked about. The countryside.

You could see for miles across flat plains, and nights were peaceful; There were rarely any cases of lunatics emerging from such an environment. 

Except for one.

Jonathan held Jervis’ hand gently, leading him through the darkness. It was easy to get lost in a cornfield; even easier than it was in a maze. The only reason Jonathan was able to navigate it so well was the fact that this particular cornfield happened to be near where he grew up.

The pair walked in silence, Jervis having little to no idea as to why they were this far from the city, this late at night. He had been fed up enough with the underground maze Jerome’s brother built to keep him out, and this wasn’t much better. He was about to stop following Jonathan when they entered a clearing. The sky was easily visible from here, and the moon provided light enough to see.

“Now are you going to tell me why we’re here? You are insufferable, my dear.” Jervis teased, relieved to finally be able to see Jonathan. The man in question turned around to face him.

“This was my favorite place to be as a child,” Jonathan began. The sudden sincerity in his voice caught Jervis off guard. “It was hard to find if you didn’t know where it was, so no one ever bothered me here.” he continued. “You’re the only other person who’s ever seen this place.”

Jervis’ breath caught in his throat. This was unheard of; Jonathan rarely discussed his childhood with anyone. He took a step closer.

“I… had no idea. This is special to you, isn’t it?” he asked. Jonathan nodded and pulled down his mask.

“It is. Which is precisely why I brought you here tonight.” A smile spread across Jonathan’s face as he took Jervis’ hand once again, pulling him in close.

Maybe it was the way Jon’s eyes glinted in the moonlight. Maybe it was the way he wrapped his arm around Jervis’ waist, holding him gently. Reason aside, the hypnotist couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of Jon’s.

“I brought you here because I know how hard you try for me. I’m not very experienced at this. I had been trying to think of ways to show that I…” Jonathan trailed off. “That I-”

He was cut off mid-sentence with a quick, gentle kiss. 

“I love you too.” Jervis smiled, finishing Jonathan’s sentence for him.

The younger of the two pulled him in again, connecting their lips tenderly. Warmth flooded over them both, Jonathan’s hand reaching up and untying the velvet ribbon that held Jervis’ hair up in a ponytail. He ran a hand through it, tugging very gently.

Jervis gasped lightly. That felt good.

Slowly, he broke the kiss, staring deep into Jon’s eyes as his own were consumed by a deep shade of brown.

“Again…” he pleaded betweens breaths, voice slightly strained.

“What?” Jonathan was taken aback.

“Pull my hair again, Jon.” Jervis repeated himself, not allowing Jonathan to answer before he locked their lips again. 

Jonathan reached up, tangling his hands in Jervis’ long hair and tugging it again, slightly harder this time. Jervis moaned softly, responding by biting Jon’s bottom lip. Jonathan’s hands moved down, finding their way to Jervis’ hips. As they continued to indulge in these rare moments of privacy, Jon felt the other man grind his hips into his own, knocking them both off balance and onto the ground. Not wasting any time, Jon climbed on top of Jervis and connected their lips again, giving Jervis’ hair another tug. He let out an audible moan, tightening his grip on the back of Jon’s shirt. He began to move his hips again, this time in a steady rhythm against Jon’s. Each upward thrust brought forth another rapturous cry from Jervis, each moan making it harder for Jon to control himself. They continued like this for a while before Jonathan broke the kiss and lost himself in Jervis’ eyes.

“I’m gonna make you scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> snzzzz


End file.
